A priestess of Primus
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: I'm Sari, the high priestess of Primus. I'll tell you a little of my life to you. Oneshot .


Title: A priestess of Primus ;  
Universe: TFA AU  
Double: Slight Prowl x Sari ;  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, mech x femme relationship , tecnorganic Prowl .  
Rating: K +  
Summary: I'm Sari, the high priestess of Primus. I'll tell you a little of my life to you. Oneshot .Title: A priestess of Primus ;

Sari POV.  
" The world of Cybertron is composed of partially organic beings of humanoid appearance. These beings have a small reactor at their chests. This mechanism allows us to live thousands of years. Thanks to this mechanism can activate armor that allow us to survive adverse conditions. Our reproduction is asexual, since we don't have sexual organs. Only interface cables for intimate moments. We are like androids. But we have skin, hair, nails and some organic bodies.  
We are divided into three groups. 90 percent of the population are workers in general, teachers, health professionals, religious and others. Are called Neutrals . Five percent are the ruling class and bureaucracy of support. Are the Autobots. The other five percent are warriors called Decepticons. You can differentiate them by eye color.  
Neutrals have honey-colored eyes. Autobots have blue eyes. Decepticons have red eyes the color of blood. Human blood, of course. The cybertronian blood is pink and is called Energon. But there is exceptions within those rules. Scientists and health professionals are there are in in the three classes. And the temples are guarded by ninjabots / cyberninjas. This warrior caste is a remnant of an ancient warrior Autobot group. Each ninjabot is responsible for saving a priest (ess). Responsibility is so big that it is not unusual for the warrior to marry the religious.  
I'm Sari. I am the most important priestess of Cybertron. I am 126 years old. I am black, red hair, blue eyes. I am the priestess of the biggest Cybertron temple. Which is in the Metroplex titan city . And that's where the All Spark, the mother of all our lives, are saved. The All Spark is an object where our divinity manifests. My life is not easy. I have to get up early. Do ritual purification, pray for all, bless visitors. True, there are other priests and priestesses with me, but even so, life is tiring. Our world worships a goddess named Primus. She creator of all life. As i already mentioned before , my life is very busy . Even so , i still found time to marry. I am sparkmate from a ninjabot warrior called Prowl. He is responsible for protecting me when i go out of the temple. I love him so much. He is twice my age. Has blue eyes, is white and has long, straight black hair. I love him so much. My life routine is as follows:

6:00 to 7:00 - Wake up, have breakfast and be cleansed;  
7:00 to 8:00 -Purify the temple;  
9:00 to 11:00 - Welcoming visitors;  
11:00 -12: 00 - Time of blessing ;  
24:00 -14: 00 - Lunch Time;  
14:00 - 16: 00 - Collective prayers;  
16:00 -17: 00 - Time for meal;  
17:00 to 17:30 Preparation for worship.  
17:30 to 18:00 - Check the latest details for worship.  
18:00 -19: 00 - Primus Worship.

After the Primus of Worship, i can retire to my chambers. Except near the festivals, when i need to organize some things and extras celebrations are made. Cleared up my duties as a priestess, i hope you can know me more. Continue watching. Ah yes. This schedule is from Monday to Saturday. On Sundays, only has cult and purification of the temple. And i have more free time. You know, i also go out at night to go to the movies or eating. Also watch cartoons /animes . A priestess also having fun.  
"Narrator .  
"Sari had withdrawn to the priests' quarters. Like every priestess, her apartment was simple, without much decoration. A bedroom, a living room, a bathroom, a small kitchen to make breakfast, supper and small snacks. There was also a meditation sitting room. Lunch was made in the dining hall of the temple. And the clothes were washed in a place meant for all the clothes of the residents of the temple. Ie, religious and their sparkmates. The meals were frugal. Prowl was preparing breakfast and supper so that Sari not be late for appointments. When Sari is not to leave the temple, he divided his day into two parts. Morning, domestic and ninja training duties. Later he helped in monitoring the temple. Normally, Sari just left the temple the night so did not disturbs his day.

Today ,both supper together. There was much to discuss on the events of this day because nothing unusual happened. So the two were talking about the last episode their favorite anime.  
Sari spoke and Prowl watching her . He was not much talking. He used to be quiet. Only with sparkmate he spoke some more. They liked to watch television together. Sari lay her head on the Prowl shoulder. And he caressed her. The routine of them did not vary much from a normal couple. Except that they can not raise children. Unless Sari renounce their priestly activities. What she did not want. In the days more strenuous, all the redhead wants is for the sparkmate make a relaxing massage on her . In which she rewards him with very, very caring.  
The life of a ninjabot is also tiring. It is a self-life, meditation and dedicate all his efforts to protect someone. Ninjabots can only marry the priests they protect. For another relationship divert attention. There are many cyberninjas with vows not to marry. It can be said that the life of cyberninja is almost a priestly life well. So it is not unusual relationship between the two. Both groups have a motto: "j Selamat ja , Selamat Gajun". This phrase comes from the language that is spoken in the worlds of Sirius and means "To be one. Be in joy. ". It is so famous that the Autobots have adopted their own version which is "Until all are one! "Motto echoed by priests and people in all services to Primus. For they say that the goddess will not rest until the world is united in one and evil to be eliminated. "


End file.
